Josh and Donna's Wedding
by GailTheFish
Summary: Don't be fooled, this isn't a Josh/Donna story. It's 2010, Santos is in office again, Josh and Donna are married now but CJ and Danny are divorced. Sam decides to give his former boss a push in the right direction. Toby/CJ
1. Chapter 1

**Okay****, so this was the result of a bored afternoon a while back and I actually handwrote this first. I'm not sure whether it will remain a one-shot or not yet, but enjoy nonetheless. And despite the title, it is infact a CJ and Toby fic.**

_Prologue/Background_

Josh and Donna had waited until after the 2010 election to get married, despite being together ever since '06 and having a child. Their wedding was thankfully a double celebration as Santos was re-elected, and months after the Bartlet library opening the gang were reunited once more.

In an interesting turn of events, CJ had divorced Danny and was now raising their child alone. Although unclear to the common observer, their last few months of marriage hadn't been pleasant, a jealous Danny preventing CJ from talking to Toby all the time. "He's on the other side of the country, CJ! Leave him be, move on with your life!" were the echoes of one night's row. Once the divorce was final, she sought solace in the voice of her best friend and tread the waters Danny had been so sensitive about. They were in frequent contact over the phone; CJ ultimately forcing Toby to attend Josh and Donna's wedding, dying to see him in person for the first time since the Library event.

* * *

It was Josh and Donna's wedding reception: the event was in full swing, the happy couple circulating and everyone enjoying the fabulous food and music. Sam was sat with Toby, whose eyes were transfixed on CJ dancing with Jed across the room. He, Sam, suddenly felt like he had been transported back 10 years and they weren't at a wedding reception, but at one of the countless White House events they had attended. It was the worst kept secret in Washington that the Communications Director only had eyes for the Press Secretary back then, and in Sam's eyes, it seemed that nothing had changed but their job titles.

He decided to brave upon this territory with his old boss, thankful for the beers he had consumed which meant he was prepared for the inevitable backlash:

"What are you doing?" he decided to start with an innocent question.

"Nothing." Toby replied, eyes not moving from CJ.

"Doesn't look like it." Sam retorted.

"What?" he turned briefly.

"You're watching, CJ." Sam pointed out.

Toby knew Sam was being deliberately inquisitive and sighed deeply. "What is it, Sam?"

He was grateful for the ease with which he could slip into what he wanted to say.

"Toby, you've been in love with her for over 10 years, probably longer. From the moment you first brought her onto the campaign, we knew you worshipped her. In everything – the campaign, the administration, now – it's obvious. No-one looks at a woman he's just friends with like that. We all figured something would've happened by now. Hell, we all wondered how on earth she married Danny because you two are meant to be! Even when you were with Andi, I knew CJ was the one you were meant to be with and I know you know that. She looks at you the same, you know? She loves you and she settled for Danny, but that's over now and you two are flirting like the old days. I don't know what, if anything, did ever happen with you guys. No it must have," He paused ever so and continued, "but I do know that you need to confront your feelings and finally set out to do what you ought to have done a long time ago."

Toby sat in shock as Sam's mini speech drew to a close. He knew he was right but for once in his life, he couldn't conjure up the words to defend himself or say anything to confirm Sam's words.

"Go after her, Toby." Sam nodded towards CJ finishing up her dance. He patted Toby's shoulder as he rose and sought out a crowd to mingle with, leaving Toby nursing his scotch in disbelief at what had occurred.

* * *

"Hey, Tobus." CJ came and sat beside him, clutching a glass of white wine and smiling with an air reminiscent of her youth, slightly naïve to the challenges of her future.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" she pondered, noticing how deep in thought he was.

He snapped out of his daze and looked up at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Uh, nothing."

"Don't lie." She grinned, not backing down.

"I'm not." He shrugged, turning his attention to the scotch in his glass.

"Aw come on, entertain me. I love Josh and Donna I really do, but for some reason their crowd aren't doing it for me tonight." She nudged him slightly to look up and gestured to the room around them to make her point.

"They're not a band." He said, now looking back at his drink.

"I know." She smiled.

"Fancy going somewhere quieter?" he asked, the hum of the room intensifying as the reception band moved into a livelier tempo.

"Yeah sure." She replied softly and allowed him to guide her out with a hand placed lightly at the small of her back.

Sam smiled to himself as he noticed the pair leaving, his pep talk clearly having somewhat an influence.

* * *

They ended up on a bench outside the main halls of the reception, both sitting with a comfort between them that had became so familiar over the course of their years that it was like a natural intuition.

"Sam had a chat with me earlier." Toby declared, unsure of how to proceed.

"Trying to inject some sunny California excitement back into your life?" she giggled, having realised herself how much she had missed Sam's disposition.

"Something like that." He muttered, shifting closer to her.

"Abbey wants me to get 'back in the game'." CJ announced suddenly to him.

"Back in the game?" Toby's eyes widened.

"Yeah, to 'revive my libido.'" she half chuckled, the drink was slowly hitting her.

Toby felt an urge to outpour the emotion that only she evoked in him, maybe slightly intoxicated himself, but he bit his lip as he searched for something less overwhelming to say.

"Is that something you'd want to do?" he asked her, afraid of her answer.

"I don't know." She whispered, in her heart knowing the person she wanted to be with was the man sitting beside her.

"Can I tell you what I think?" Toby wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be as frank as he had earlier hoped. She nodded to indicate her desire for him to continue.

"I think you're a beautiful, smart, deep woman, CJ, and you can surely have any man you set your heart to," He paused to take in her blush, clueless to the actual reasoning why, and continued, "but don't just fall into the arms of anyone. You have to be true to yourself because you deserve something brilliant and I don't know if I could watch you settle for anything less than that." He wasn't sure if he trusted his own words, as really he would only want her to be with him.

CJ adored this side of him, the protective side that asserted his admiration for her. She felt something in his tone that was subtly suggestive.

"Would you like to be that person?" she spoke under her breath, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

Toby's eyes trailed her face, "What do you think Sam was talking to me about?" He noticed the passion in her expression and didn't let her answer, instead he pressed on.

"I love you y'know, CJ. I have for as long as I can remember and I don't know how or when it started, but you're the only constant in my life and I adore you so much. I know you probably don't want to hear this but it kills me seeing you with men who only see you for your beauty and don't realise your potential and the worth of your true self, especially Danny." he was surprised when she nodded softly as opposed to winced at that comment. "I'm sorry to scare you and I fully understand if you want to remain as just friends if this isn't what you want from me." He cleared his throat and wished he had a drink in his hands. He saw her eyes glisten with tears as she looked down, struggling to compose her response.

She took his hands and laced them with her own in her lap. "Toby, are you kidding me? I love you and I have for a long time. What you made me feel, it always frightened me. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Danny, and the more I realised this, the more I retreated because I couldn't bear to lose you over something I thought was impossible. I wish you told me sooner…" her voice trailed off and he wiped the solitary tear that fell down her cheek with the curve of his thumb.

"There was never a time. I know we've had the odd drunken thing but I didn't want you to think I was, I don't know, blinded by sex." She laughed at his nervous nature, bumbling cutely, a side she wished to see more of.

"How could I ever think that about you? You're so profound and sincere, not like other men." A genuine smile crept across her face as she spoke.

"Yes but I felt like it would be an empty appeasement for something you'd never want, not take further than uncomplicated passion." He sighed.

"Never." She grinned and squeezed his hand. "But we don't need to dwell on that now, Tobus."

"I guess not." He squeezed back and looked up with eyes of darkness that yet held so much light for her.

She leaned in to kiss him softly, but he took control of the kiss, allowing years of anticipation and hurt to melt into the moment between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to continue this but then I thought, why not? This just picks up where I left off.**

They pulled away breathlessly after several minutes of kissing; the mixed intoxication of alcohol and passion becoming too much as they realised where they were.

"It's been far too long since I've done that." Toby murmured against her lips.

"I'll say. I've missed you." She cupped his face in her hands and gave him another kiss. "We better get back out there."

"Do we have to?" he whined and she smirked.

"Yes, come on." She pulled him upwards before heading back to the reception room with his arm snaked around her waist.

On the other side of the room, Sam spotted their entrance and grinned broadly to himself.

"What's up, buddy?" Josh slapped an arm on his back, noticing his expression.

"Look." Sam nodded towards the bar where CJ and Toby were standing, his arm still around her waist.

"Are they, you know?" Josh almost gasped.

"I think. I talked to Toby before to move things along and they've been outside ever since." he smiled back.

"Oh my god. What about Danny?" Josh stared at Sam intently.

"We're fine, I thought he wasn't staying for the reception." he replied.

"He wasn't because he couldn't get a sitter but then Abbey said she'd watch Hannah so he came back."

"Oh, is he going to be pissed?" Sam's face grew troubled.

"I don't know. I mean he never told me what happened with the divorce. I don't know how things are with them." he told him.

"They stayed well away during the ceremony." Sam realised.

"She's been with Toby all day, do you think he's noticed?" Josh mused.

"I hope not," they noticed Toby kiss CJ. "Oh my god I hope not."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I'll have a white wine please." CJ asked the bartender when they reached the bar.

"Scotch for me." Toby added and the bartender placed their drinks before them.

"What do you want to do then?" she faced him, taking a sip of wine.

"About what?" he replied.

"You want us to be together don't you?" she wondered hopefully.

"Well I don't know." He teased, but then he noted the change in her expression and pulled her slightly closer. "Of course."

"Well I'm in California, you're in New York. You can't exactly move, I don't know if I could pack up and move Hannah across the country away from Danny."

"I guess I hadn't thought about that." Toby took a gulp of scotch.

"I nearly came to New York. When it happened." She admitted, referring to her divorce.

"Really?" he was intrigued.

"Yeah, but I chickened out." She blushed slightly.

"Well, Claudia Jean, you're not chickening out this time." He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey guys." Danny joined Josh and Sam.

"Hey," they responded in unison.

"You guys seen CJ? I figured she'd want to see Hannah before we leave." he asked them.

"Erm, no." Josh quickly piped up, thankful for Danny's position as he noticed CJ was still looking intimate with Toby across at the bar. "She not with Donna?"

"She might be talking with Ainsley." Sam suggested, "where is she anyway?" he wondered where his wife had got to.

"I don't know, I'll find her somewhere. Let me know if you see her before me." Danny smiled and headed behind them.

"That was close." Josh sighed, "Come on." he dragged Sam over to Toby and CJ before he had a chance to protest.

"Hey, you two." Sam smiled as they approached.

"Oh, hey." CJ responded, Toby's arm still around her waist.

"So... Danny's looking for you, CJ." Josh told her.

"He's here? I thought he was going back to Hannah after the ceremony?" she asked, startled.

"No, Abbey's got her." Sam jumped in.

"My daughter's here and nobody told me? Hell, I saw Abbey!" CJ grew agitated.

"He's leaving now though, thought you'd want to say goodbye." Josh replied.

She calmed down slightly, "Of course I do. I'll be back." she kissed Toby on the cheek and walked off to find Danny, leaving the three men.

* * *

"Well, well, well!" Josh started, turning to face Toby.

"Yes?" he simply replied.

"You and CJ, way to go man! I mean I know it's my big day and all, but I'm so happy for you guys!" he beamed.

"Sam..." Toby groaned.

"Don't look at me, you're the one kissing her in the middle of a crowded room." Sam said to him.

He didn't respond, simply waving his hand as he took a drink.

"So are you together now?" Josh queried.

"I'm not talking about this." Toby told him.

"Aw come on! It can be my wedding present!" he protested.

"I got you one of those already, Josh."

"Just tell us, Toby." Sam spoke up.

"It's complicated. I can't leave New York, she can't exactly leave California."

"Why not?" Josh wondered.

"Yes because Danny is going to be completely on board letting her move Hannah to the other side of the country." the sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"CJ has her now though, it's her life." he said to Toby.

"It's still his daughter. Look, I don't know. We haven't really talked about it yet, okay?" Toby responded.

"Fine, fine." Josh backed down.

* * *

"Danny?" CJ found her ex-husband among a small group.

"CJ, hey." he left the group, "Coming to see Hannah?"

"Yeah, where is she?" she followed him as they exited the vast room.

"In my room, we have an early flight out of Dulles though so I figured I'd get an early night." he turned when he spoke.

"Sure." she nodded as they reached the elevator.

"I'm only on the third floor." Danny smiled as they stepped into the elevator. "You look good." he said once inside.

"Thanks, so do you." CJ replied plainly, playing with her hands.

They stepped off in silence and Danny led her to his room, where they found Jed sitting with Hannah in his arms.

"Claudia Jean, Daniel." he spoke softly as they walked in. "Abbey went back downstairs, I thought I'd spend sometime with her. She's close to nodding off though."

He cooed towards Hannah, "I don't see enough of you sweetheart, do I? No I don't."

"That makes two of us." Danny muttered under his breath and CJ shot him a deathly glare.

"Thanks for watching her, it means a lot." CJ kissed Jed on the cheek as he stood and passed Hannah over to her.

"Hey baby girl." she smiled, planting a big kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Mommy's missed you so much."

"I'll see you downstairs later, Claudia Jean? Take care of yourself, Danny. Bye Hannah." Jed waved slightly and headed out.

"So you going to your mom's?" CJ asked Danny as she rocked Hannah in her arms.

"Yeah, she's dying to see Hannah again." he smiled and turned towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower."

"Okay, gives us some time alone doesn't it sweetie?" CJ said sweetly before hearing the shower switch on.

"You know Hannah, your daddy's a good man. He loves you very much and I know he doesn't like not seeing you all the time." she paused and noticed her daughter's eyes were shut. "You want to go to bed, baby?" she stood up and placed Hannah in the small travel crib and tucked her in. She leaned and placed a kiss on her forehead before crouching over the crib's side, watching her.

"I've been talking with your Uncle Toby today. He makes me very happy, just like you do. You two have a lot in common you know? You both hold very special places in my heart, you're both adorable, you're both lacking in the hair department. Actually I think you're a bit better off than him. He's secretly jealous I imagine." she giggled softly. "I'd love to live with him in New York, take you with me, but I don't think Daddy would let me take you away from him like that. What do you think? He's very protective isn't he? Uncle Toby would be very protective too but it would be hard on your dad to lose you. Well he wouldn't lose you completely, but he doesn't like Uncle Toby and he'd be a bit annoyed. Annoyed might be an understatement."

CJ sat back as she realised how much she was relying on her daughter to be her confidante. It wasn't unusual, she got through the end of the marriage by talking to Hannah, even if responses were limited to random sounds and the occasional outburst of "mama". Now it was about something a lot closer to her heart, and it made her tear up slightly.

Danny stepped out of the bathroom in his towel and walked towards them, "She misses you, I can tell."

"Yeah." CJ smiled weakly at him and stood up. "I'm gonna go."

She turned back to Hannah and lifted her up out of the crib. "Mommy's going now, but you'll see me in a few days and your daddy's going to take very good care of you so be good for him, okay sweetie? I love you so much, I'm gonna miss you. Yes I am." she kissed her and whispered as she placed her back in the crib. "Think about what I said okay? Sleep tight, honey."

CJ turned back to Danny and headed for the door, "Call me if anything happens." he nodded and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Claudia Jean." he said in response and she closed the door behind her, leaning against it as a surge of emotion hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

After collecting her thoughts, CJ entered the reception a few minutes later. Among the crowd, she spotted Sam and made her way towards him since the one person she wanted to find was nowhere in sight.

"Hey CJ, how's Hannah?" Sam asked as she approached him.

"She's great. Can't believe how much I'm missing her." She replied wistfully.

"Motherhood suits you." He told her.

"Yeah?" she grinned when he nodded in response. "So, where's Toby?" Sam rolled his eyes at her and smiled. "What?"

"Are you two going to be one of those insufferable couples who never leave each other's side?" he giggled, he must have had a good few beers CJ guessed.

She pointed her finger warningly at him. "No Spanky, we're not."

"Okay." He held his hands up in defence. "Have you guys talked about, you know, what you're going to do?"

She gestured for them to sit at a nearby table and looked around warily before beginning. "Look, I'm really scared about it and I don't know what to do."

"Scared about being with Toby? 'Cause I mean I would be, he's rude and he gets grumpy a lot and I don't know if that's good for a relationship." Sam rambled.

"No! Jeez Sam I'm not worried about anything like that." CJ was quite amused with his comments but her real concerns were eating her up, "I'm scared that we're not going to handle the distance. I really want to move to New York but Danny's going to kill me if he sees Hannah less than he does already. He's got her for a week, which gives us that, but what happens then? I go home and it fizzles out? I couldn't cope with that."

Sam leaned in closer to her. "CJ, listen to me. You guys were meant to be, right? It's taken you long enough to get it together but come on, can you really imagine Toby letting you go after a few days? Besides, Danny can't control your life. You want to move Hannah to New York? Do it. You love Toby, not Danny. Follow your heart and don't be dominated by your ex, you know like Toby was with Andi back in the day. I always thought that was why you two didn't get together but back to the point. Ainsley and I managed a few months apart at the beginning of the administration and look at us now! I honestly believe you and Toby will conquer this."

"You really think so?" CJ asked timidly.

"I know so, CJ. Go find him and talk about this, I think the Bartlets have taken him hostage somewhere." He chuckled.

"Thanks, Sam." She took his hand and squeezed it in appreciation before standing up to search for Toby.

* * *

Smoothing down her dress, she sauntered over to where she saw the back of Toby's head. She slapped it playfully as she sat down beside him.

"Hey, Ziegler." She quipped.

"Hey." He replied, rubbing his head before slipping his hand in hers.

"I heard the Bartlets kidnapped you." She smiled sympathetically.

"And you've breezed right into the middle of it." He mumbled and gestured to Jed and Abbey who sat down on the seats across from them, placing 4 drinks on the table.

"CJ! Just the woman we were looking for!" Abbey Bartlet beamed.

"We hear you two have some news." Jed clasped his hands in front of him on the table.

"Well with all due respect sir.." CJ began before Abbey interrupted her.

"Oh come on CJ, don't be coy with us. You know we had a bet on this when Jethro," she put a finger to Jed's lips so he wouldn't whine about the nickname, "was in office? Even roped Leo and Charlie into it too. I could've been $50 richer if you two had done this a few years earlier."

Toby and CJ looked at each other with similar perplexed expressions.

"Really?" Toby piped up.

"Really." Jed told them. "Now, what's happening here? Because Toby let me tell you, if you're going to be with my daughter I need to trust you to treat her with the upmost respect and care and not make me regret giving you my blessing."

"Yes, sir. She means the world to me and I'm going to spend every moment making sure she knows how lucky I am to have her."

"I'm glad." The smile on Jed's face confirmed his contentment with Toby's answer.

"And I'm assuming you're very happy about this too, CJ?" Abbey added.

"Oh trust me, I am." she responded, smiling.

"Are you moving to New York, CJ? Or Toby, are you going to California?" Abbey wondered.

"We haven't really discussed that yet." Toby replied, the anxiety clear in his voice.

"I'm moving to New York, Hannah too." CJ told them confidently.

"You are?" Toby asked her in bewilderment.

"Yes. I don't want to live in California anymore and this way you can keep your job." CJ beamed at him, playing with his hand in hers.

He studied her face, a smile playing at his lips. "And you're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Tobus, I am." She kissed him softly, Jed and Abbey observing the couple with complacent smiles.

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?" Toby asked CJ, Jed and Abbey having left them alone.

"Well Danny has Hannah for the next week." she informed him.

"Does that mean I can completely ravish you for a week?" he grinned slyly, leaning in towards her.

CJ sighed. "I wish. I need to go back to California, resign from my job, do all that boring stuff."

"I can come with you." Toby said.

"What about work?" she inquired.

"I have a couple of days off. I'll fly back with you tomorrow, help you pack and then I can take some of your stuff back to New York." he told her.

"Okay that works." she smiled.

"It does." he played with the loose tendrils of hair framing her face. "I didn't think Josh and Donna's wedding would be so good."

"Me neither." she smirked. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"We never were conventional." he kissed her, thumb resting along her jaw.

"I'm dreading telling Danny." CJ groaned as he pulled away.

"Don't worry about it. He can't stop you doing anything." Toby pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But what if he tries to take Hannah away from me? He could do that." she whispered desperately.

He kissed the top of her head, "we won't let him, okay?"

CJ nodded at him with a glimmer of a smile.

* * *

"Guys! I've barely seen you all night!" A gushing Donna stood before them, a stunning teal dress having replaced her wedding dress as the night drew closer.

"Donna! You look beautiful!" CJ beamed up at her and pointed at the table. "Sit, join us."

Donna sat herself on a chair opposite the couple, eyes moving between them; CJ was sitting with Toby's arm around her waist, her own hand covering his and occasionally entwining their fingers.

"So Josh tells me you two are together now?" she grinned.

"And for once, Josh is right." Toby simply replied.

"Oh my god you guys I am so happy for you!" Donna was delighted: "what happened?"

"Sam talked some sense into this one." CJ nudged him playfully, earning a glare.

"Excuse me, 'this one' did not need Sam." Toby muttered at her, eyes staring into hers.

"Okay, Pokey." she whispered, silencing any sign of a comeback with a kiss.

"Awww." Donna exclaimed, her excitement showing no sign of fading. "How's Hannah, CJ?"

"Oh she's doing great. And Danny's thrilled to have her, I've been missing her like mad though." she explained.

"Hey, my mom's had Noah for an hour and I'm already lost without him." Donna sighed, indicating her son.

"Count yourselves lucky, Huck and Molly could probably pass me on the street." Toby moaned, joining in the contemplative discussion.

"Oh honey." CJ patted his chest.

"So is Danny okay with this?" Donna asked, changing the subject and motioning between the pair.

"He doesn't exactly know yet." CJ cringed, "a conversation I'm not looking forward to."

"Why? He shouldn't care what you do with your life now." Donna mused, slightly confused.

"She's moving to New York." Toby mentioned, a smile forming on his lips.

"No way?!" Donna was astounded.

"Yep," CJ nodded, "and I'm going to have to explain why I'm moving his daughter to the opposite coast."

"He'll be fine with it, CJ." Donna assured her.

"You haven't seen angry Danny." she replied and a look of concern washed over Toby's face.

"I'll kill him if he pulls any stunts." Toby told the women, "I've waited long enough to be with you, CJ. He's not stopping us, nor is anyone else for that matter."

She pulled him in for yet another kiss as Donna looked on lovingly at the new couple.

* * *

Josh, Sam and Ainsley suddenly appeared at the table; Josh's awkward cough bringing CJ and Toby out of their kiss.

"Hey," CJ said sheepishly to the trio, who sat down around the table. Josh took Donna into his arms and Ainsley was practically sitting on Sam's lap.

"This is so awesome you guys." Ainsley chattered, "we can triple date now."

Josh, Sam and Toby exchanged weary glances and moans.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Joshua Lyman." Donna warned her husband.

"Who said I was, Donna Lyman?" he countered, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Urgh," Toby groaned at the PDA between them.

"You can't say a word, Ziegler." Josh told him, "you two have been all over each other all night."

"Yeah, yeah." Toby dismissed him airily as CJ grinned at him with playful eyes.

"Can you believe it though? It's been a day of love all around." Sam announced, wrapping an arm around Ainsley.

"Shut up, Cupid." she teased and he pouted at her.

"I can't believe you two are finally married though." CJ announced to Josh and Donna. "I mean how long have we all waited for this?"

The others nodded as Josh and Donna shared a loving look.

"We haven't waited as long as you guys." Donna declared, blushing slightly.

"I'm hoping wedding bells are on the horizon." Sam piped up.

"We've been together for what, 2 hours, Samuel." Toby noted.

"Hey you waited long enough Toby. Plus Claudia Jean isn't the most patient of women." Josh grinned at CJ.

"Watch it, Joshua. I'll have Donna kick your ass." she retorted, then yawned. "Speaking of impatience though, I'm beat and I'd like you," she placed a finger on Toby's chest, "to take me to bed."

"And that's our cue to leave," Toby said enthusiastically. "Josh, Donna, congratulations. We'll see you guys in the morning before you leave for the honeymoon right?"

"Yeah. Night, you guys." Josh smiled. A round of goodnights were exchanged as CJ and Toby got up to leave, the other four remaining behind.

"This has been such a good night hasn't it?" CJ spoke as they turned away; she leaned into him as she placed an arm around his waist.

Toby pulled her closer, kissing her cheek lightly, "It's about to get much better."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! The first part of this chapter contains some smut, so if that's not your thing, scroll down. **

They made their way up to Toby's room and the door was barely closed before they began devouring each other with hungry kisses.

CJ grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket as his hands began roaming her body feverishly. Their kisses became deeper as she allowed his tongue access, a fight for control as they fed off the sweet taste of one another.

His hands found her hips as they kissed and she responded to his touch; gasping slightly before drawing her hands around his neck, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

They paused to step out of their shoes and CJ pushed the jacket off his shoulders and loosened the tie around his neck, grinning as their eyes met; he moved in and pressed his lips into hers.

He moved his mouth along her jaw line, planting light kisses, then slowly down to her neck, nibbling softly at her collarbone and teasing the vulnerable spot of her pulse with his tongue. She arched into him whilst he continued to kiss her exposed skin.

Toby let go to throw off his tie before finding the zipper on CJ's dress. Allowing her to step out of it, he took in her exquisite figure.

"You're so beautiful." He growled, eyes full of desire.

"I love you," she murmured, "but you're wearing too many clothes."

He smirked as she pushed him onto the edge of the bed. She undid the buttons of his shirt and he shrugged out of it before she moved down to unbuckle his belt and undo his zipper. She moved back as he stood out of his pants and squealed involuntarily when he then picked her up and dropped her onto the bed.

"Toby!" she giggled at his face hovering above her before pulling him down into another passionate kiss. With amazing strength, she rolled them over so she was now straddling him; she took in his leaner figure and he caught her staring eyes.

"Yes?" he mused, lips quirked.

"When did you get so fit?" she asked airily, hand loosely indicating his torso.

"I work out." He said simply.

She raised her eyebrows in thought, "I like it."

They continued to kiss, this time he reached to unclasp her bra and admired the naked breasts that fell, hands cupping and fingers exploring.

She gasped as he moved his head lower and took one in his mouth, tongue swirling, and she fingered his hair while groaning further. He moved to the other but she nudged him off seconds later.

"Nope." She whispered and began placing kisses from his cheek to his mouth, down to his neck and chest, hands feeling the growing erection that was pressing into her thigh.

He moaned as she rolled down his boxers and instantly took him into her mouth: "Jesus, CJ."

He ran his fingers through her hair as he struggled to remain composed. Ragged breaths escaped him and after several minutes of her teasing him with her skilled mouth, he came with a grunt and her name on his lips.

She rose back up, smiling and kissing him as his hands explored her ass. He suddenly pushed her onto her back and began teasing her with dancing fingers up her thighs and soft kisses to her stomach.

Without warning, he pushed 2 fingers into her dripping core and watched her squirm with pleasure beneath him as he thrust them in and out. "Oh god, Toby." She repeated over and over until his tongue on her clit sent her over the edge.

"Wow," was all CJ could muster up as she slowly sat back up and faced him. He kissed her intensely and her breathing slowed as she pulled away and rested her forehead on his. "I want you inside of me."

She lowered herself onto him and he began thrusting into her, her nails digging into his back as she writhed in pleasure. She met his thrusts with pace and swallowed his moans with her mouth, hands everywhere and CJ's legs wrapped tightly around Toby's back.

Their collective groans grew louder as both came closer to climax; eventually they came in ecstasy, soaring over the edge within seconds of each other.

After further frantic kisses, they collapsed into an entanglement of limbs. Toby instinctively wrapped his arms around CJ, kissing her hair as she placed an arm across his stomach and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

"God that was amazing." Toby managed to breathe out.

"I know. I love you." CJ replied longingly.

"And you're not just using me for my body?" he teased.

She slapped him playfully, "No, Tobus."

"Good, I love you too." he began making lazy circles on her hip with his finger, "CJ?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so glad we're doing this." he told her sincerely.

"Me too." she sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"What did you mean earlier about not seeing an angry Danny?" his voice had adopted a protective tone that didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, nothing. He just had a surprisingly aggressive side, he could get pretty mad." Toby wasn't convinced.

His voice began to rise, "I swear to god if he ever hurt you..."

CJ leaned up and kissed him softly, "He didn't okay? The one time I thought he might, I realised we were done and I grabbed Hannah and got the hell out of there."

"That's my girl." Toby began stroking her hair.

She smiled into his chest. "Get some sleep, Pokey."

* * *

CJ awoke in the middle of the night and grinned when she realised where she was. It felt so right to be lying in Toby's arms, and she glanced up to admire the peaceful expression on his face as he slept.

It was still dark and she managed to make out the clock on the bedside table, 4:43am. It was still too early to be up but she was wide awake; one night in DC and she was already back to being nocturnal. She decided she would go back to her room in order to collect her bag of toiletries and clothes for the upcoming day, that way she could spend longer with Toby when he woke up.

She carefully unfolded herself from Toby's arms, "I won't be long," she whispered in his ear but he didn't stir. Getting up, she grabbed his discarded boxers and the Yankees t-shirt that sat at the top of his open suitcase and pulled them on before searching for her small clutch from the night before to retrieve her room key.

CJ was cautious to close the door quietly and she headed out into the corridor; she crept along towards the elevator and thanked god for the lamps illuminating the hallways so she wasn't in complete darkness.

The elevator ride up to the 5th floor was eerie, but she succeeded in returning to her room and grabbing what she needed for the morning. CJ retreated back to the elevator to make the journey back to Toby's room on the first floor, and was startled when it stopped suddenly.

Her stomach turned when the face of her ex-husband appeared before the opening elevator doors; he was holding their sleeping daughter to his chest, holdall strapped over his shoulder and Hannah's bag in his other hand. "Shit," she cursed under her breath as she remembered his intention to leave early.

"CJ?" Danny was astounded, but his voice remained quiet for the sake of Hannah's slumber.

"Hi." she said meekly, clutching her bag to her chest.

"What are you doing up at this time?" he wondered, observing her attire.

"Oh, erm I was just getting a couple of things." she emphasised the bag she was holding.

"You're not sleeping in your own room? ...oh." Danny's face changed as he pieced together the evidence, "who is it?"

CJ didn't reply, really not ready for this conversation, at this time of the morning no less.

"Ziegler?!" he whispered loudly, the anger evident in his tone.

"Danny..." she began but he cut her off.

"You're sleeping with Toby?!"

"Not just that, look I need to - " his expression stopped her in her tracks.

"Do not tell me you're with him now." he spat out.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"He's no good for you." was his reply.

"And you were?" she retorted bitterly.

"It'll never work, you live on the opposite ends of the country." his sarcasm was harsh but then his eyes widened in realisation, "you're not thinking of..."

"I love him, Danny!" she announced, exasperated.

"Do you really think you can move to the other side of the country and take my daughter away from me?" he growled.

"Do you really think this is the right time to talk about this?" she spat back.

Thankfully, the elevator reached the ground floor. "Look, we are not done with this conversation." Danny warned as he stepped off, not even giving CJ a chance to say goodbye to Hannah.

She pressed the button back to the floor above, hands shaking with anxiety. On arriving back in Toby's room, she found him sitting up in an adorably sleepy and confused state.

"Where did you go?" he mused groggily as she placed her bag on a table.

"I couldn't sleep, I went to get some things from my room. Saves me going back before breakfast." she told him, slipping into the covers beside him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?" he noticed the change in her demeanor.

"I bumped into Danny," she sighed, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh god." Toby muttered.

"Yeah." her voice was shaky.

"Come on, we'll talk about it in the morning." he settled down into the bed and brought her down beside him. "It'll be okay, honey."

CJ groaned sadly as he took her into his arms, holding her tightly. "I really hope so, Toby."


	5. Chapter 5

They woke the next morning, sun shining lazily through the drapes. Toby rolled over and kissed her passionately, eradicating any signs of sleepiness she felt.

"Good morning." CJ smiled wickedly. "Care to join me in the shower?"

He hummed zestfully in response as she dragged him out of bed, admiring her naked form.

They showered and dressed before heading down to breakfast, pancakes and coffee in a secluded corner of the hotel restaurant.

"So, what happened with Danny?" Toby challenged, sipping some of his coffee.

CJ groaned at him, waving around a forkful of pancakes. "I was in the elevator going back to your room and he stepped in, Hannah fast asleep, and then he asked why I was up. I gestured to my bag and he figured I wasn't sleeping in my own room. He connected the dots before I could get a chance to explain anything and then he got off angrily and went 'we are not done with this conversation'" she adopted a gruffer voice and pointed a finger as she attempted to impersonate an aggravated Danny.

Toby sighed sympathetically, "What do you want to do about it?" he pressed.

"I don't think I should wait until I get Hannah back…" She started but Donna and Josh came and sat in the chairs beside them.

"Hey guys." They smiled. Josh picked up a menu whilst Donna sipped at her tea.

"What's up?" Josh noticed CJ's exasperated expression and the way Toby was now holding her hand across the table.

"I bumped into Danny earlier, as in the very early hours, while moving between my room and Toby's." CJ moaned.

"Ohhh." Josh's face broke into a grin but Donna slapped him in the arm and he sobered. "Oh. What happened?"

"She couldn't sleep, went to get things from her room and he got in her elevator on the way back. He worked things out and he's pissed." Toby told the pair as CJ continued to eat.

"Man that's bad." Josh sighed, calling over a waitress and ordering his and Donna's food.

Donna looked at CJ with concern. "Does he know everything? Like even moving in with Toby and taking Hannah?"

"He's a smart guy." She said in defeat and Toby squeezed her hand.

"Look, CJ. You just need to talk to Danny properly. Explain that you're not being malicious or trying to hurt him or anything like that, answer his questions and just tell him how much Toby means to you and that it's a good thing. He can't object to you being happy." Josh exclaimed.

"I know, thanks Josh." CJ offered him a small smile.

* * *

After discussing the topic with several people - Sam, Ainsley, Jed and Abbey - CJ and Toby retired to their respective rooms in order to pack.

"Please tell me you changed your flight." CJ panicked as she walked into Toby's room, rolling her small suitcase behind her.

"Yes, don't worry." he slipped his arms around her and kissed her delicately on the lips.

"Good." she rested her head on his shoulder. "What time is it?"

Toby glanced at his watch, "10:30."

"Let's make out." she flirted, raising her head to meet his eyes, a coy smile appearing.

"You do make a tempting offer," he grinned, "but I thought we could go out for lunch before we head to the airport."

"I'm a lot tastier than lunch." CJ winked and he laughed out loud.

"Toby! I'm trying to be seductive and you laugh at me? Is this how this relationship is going to work?" she pouted, backing away from him and sitting on the bed.

He couldn't help but grin at her frown as he sat beside her, placing a hand on her knee. "No, I thought you might want to go out on a first date though."

"I guess I hadn't actually thought about us going out on dates and stuff." she squeezed his hand. "Okay, you're forgiven."

The pair stood up and grabbed their cases to leave so they could check out before lunch; Toby doing a sweeping check of the room to see that he hadn't left anything.

"Seriously, CJ. If you only want me for my body, just tell me." he teased as he followed her out of the hotel room.

She flashed a quick smile over her shoulder back at him. "Nah I think I'm in too deep to take advantage of you like that."

* * *

They'd said their goodbyes to everyone at breakfast so checked out of the hotel effortlessly and made their way to a charming cafe they had frequented during their time at the White House.

"We still haven't decided how to handle Danny." CJ told him as they walked into the cafe.

They were seated at a table before Toby replied. "Why don't you wait until you pick up Hannah? He'll appreciate you not sorting things over the phone."

"I still feel like I should call though," she muttered, browsing through the menu, "apologise and tell him we'll discuss things properly when I see him?"

"That's good, yeah do that." he paused and gestured to the menu. "Do they still do that kosher deli sub?"

CJ's eyes travelled down the menu. "Yeah, you want it?"

"Yeah, what do you fancy?" he nodded towards an approaching waitress.

"Ooh I don't know." she mused, placing the menu in front of her face.

The waitress took their order: Toby's kosher deli sub and coffee, CJ's eventual choice of turkey salad sandwich and soda.

"How do you propose I compile my stuff for packing?" CJ asked him once the waitress had walked off.

"Do you want to bring much furniture?" he wondered.

"Only some of Hannah's stuff. I didn't really go for anything special in my new place." she explained with nonchalance.

"Right. Here's my suggestion." Toby developed serious eyes and leaned in, eliciting a smirk from her. "We'll pack whatever you can go without for now. You know, stuff of Hannah's since she's not going to be with us yet and whatever else, for me to take when I go back home. Yes?"

"Yes." she nodded, slightly entranced by his enthusiasm for such a mundane topic.

"Then you can bring as much as you can of your stuff when you fly back, as if it's a really long holiday, expect it's not because I'm not letting you go again. Got it?" she merely smiled, definitely entranced now.

"And do you really need to bring Hannah's furniture? I've got some stuff left over in storage from when Molly and Huck were that age, and we can always buy new things. It's a good job I've got all these spare rooms. You can do one up like the one she has now." he sat back as the waitress brought their food.

"Thank you." CJ smiled at her and then faced Toby again. "You're probably right. Who knew you could get all excited about domestic situations?"

"I want this and I want you and I want you and Hannah to like us all living together." he shrugged, tucking into his sandwich.

* * *

After finishing lunch, they hailed a cab to Dulles for the flight out to LAX.

Toby noticed that CJ had spent much of the journey staring out of the window in silence; "CJ?" he said softly.

"Yeah?" she turned to meet his gaze.

"Are you alright? You're quiet." Toby studied her face curiously.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." she stopped. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

"What are you talking about?" he rubbed his forehead anxiously.

"This isn't us. We've been best friends for years, there's been this slow-burn thing for god knows how long, and I'm not questioning my feelings for you because I know I'm very much in love with you, but do you not doubt the strength of us?" she fidgeted awkwardly.

"The strength of us?" he repeated, confused.

"I know we've managed to stay close for so long, but that was mostly as friends. Now that we're together, what if we start fighting the way we're prone to fighting? As friends we knew it would be okay no matter how hard we'd rip into each other because we always were, but what if it becomes too much for us to deal with as a couple?"

Toby sighed, of course he'd had the same worries. He figured at some point down the line he'd drive her away, he'd never been the easiest person to be in a relationship with and she was likely to grow sick of that someday. Obviously with CJ he wanted it to be different, and deep down he knew it would be because she knew his every nuance and could handle all his bullshit better than anyone, but the thoughts still ate him up.

"Is this what you're worried about?" he questioned.

"Yeah. It's silly, I know." she chuckled in spite of herself.

"It's not." he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I've been thinking the same. I'm terrified you'll realise you made a mistake."

"Oh I probably will." she laughed. "But come on, we've always been stuck with each other so what's new now?"

Toby smiled into his beard. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too, Tobus." she grinned.

"We're here." the driver turned to face them.

"Thanks." Toby handed him the bill and they got out of the cab.

They grabbed their suitcases and walked into the airport hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they were all organised and settled on the plane, Toby observed a squirming CJ.

"What's wrong with you? You're looking a bit odd there, CJ."

"I don't like the window seat, switch with me?" she was clearly flustered, a strange sight to Toby.

"I've never known you to be fussy about flights?" he commented.

They switched places and she sighed as she turned to him. "I was on this flight to DC a while back visiting Hogan and we had to make this emergency landing because of the weather. I was stuck in the window seat next to this complete stranger who practically fell on me. I've never felt so claustrophobic in my life."

"So now you can't deal with window seats?" he quizzed sympathetically.

"Yeah." She smiled weakly as the plane took off.

Toby began fumbling about in his briefcase once in the air and CJ stared curiously.

"What the hell are you doing?" she questioned.

"I've got some essays to grade. I planned to do them last night but you know, I got a little distracted doing something else." He smiled up at her smugly, his eyes dark with passion.

CJ felt butterflies at his enthusiasm as he fished out pens and a pile of papers, settling them on the small foldout table.

"I forget you're a professor sometimes. Can I read some?" she asked wistfully.

"Sure. I'll mark then you can read them after." He told her, demonstrating with a couple of already graded assignments that he placed on the table before her seat.

"Okay." She smiled and brought her legs up to a more comfortable position; settling back into her seat she began to read through one of the essays and Toby's scribbled cursive down the margins.

* * *

"Toby?" she'd taken a nap after they'd finished the marking and reading of his students' papers and had woken up with a fuzzy sense of fulfilment.

"Yeah?" he looked over at her and resisted the urge to grin. Her hair was slightly messy from the way she'd been leaning into the seat as she slept and her facial expression read sleepy but cute – it was one of the most endearing things he'd ever seen.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm enjoying how adorable you are when you're sleepy." He smiled, tilting his head and kissing her lips.

"What the hell have I done to Toby Ziegler?" she laughed. "Grumble inaudibly or something you're scaring me."

He glared at her and she chuckled. "It's cute, Pokey."

"Yeah, yeah." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Trust me. It is." She shook her head with a smile at his thrown look.

"Anyway, you fool." CJ made herself comfortable and took his hand in hers, "I need your help with real estate, selling my place."

"You've moved out of places before?" he half stated, half asked.

"Rented apartments, yes. This was the first time I'd bought somewhere though." She told Toby.

"Ah right. Yeah I'll help you with that. How are you handling resigning? Will Hollis be pissed?"

"He thought I was going to quit when I had Hannah so he'll be grateful I've waited this long." She uttered.

"You know I won't hold it against you if you want to stay." Toby said softly.

"God, Toby, no way. I told you I want this more than anything." She laced their fingers. "And before you say anything else, 'cause I know you, I will not resent you for any decision made."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" he questioned nonchalantly.

"Because you're worse than me when it comes to over-analysing situations."

"Am not." He pouted.

CJ almost laughed in his face. "Are you five?"

* * *

The flight landed and after the standard airport routine - security etc. - they took a cab back to CJ's Santa Monica bungalow apartment.

"Oh it's nice." Toby noticed as they walked up the driveway.

"Yeah, quite cheap too." She smiled back, finding her key.

They walked in and placed their suitcases at the door, Toby admiring the décor as he followed her; CJ rushed in to check her messages.

"Shit." She was pacing the living room when he reached it, having stopped to look at the array of pictures on her hallway walls.

"What?" he questioned, worry on his face.

"Danny's left me all these messages." She went to the phone and pressed the speaker so Toby could listen to them.

The messages consisted of "Pick up the fucking phone when you get this, CJ.", and "I need to talk to you, we need to talk about this.", and "Him? Do I really want that man raising my daughter?" and various others, all delivered with the same shade of venom.

"Call him back, now." Toby urged, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Fuck, okay." CJ replied, picking up the phone and dialling Danny's number.

He watched intently as she listened to the ringing, her face scrunched up with anxiety.

"Hello, Danny." She said coldly.

Suddenly, she put the phone back into place and pressed the speaker button; Toby stood up and began motioning in protest as Danny replied: "Hey CJ."

"Look, Danny. I can explain everything okay?" she shifted on her heels as she spoke towards the phone.

"Fine." He sighed and Toby and CJ exchanged glances at his calm tone.

"I'm sorry that you're upset and I'm sorry you found out the way you did, but I'm not sorry for loving Toby and wanting to be with him. He makes me happy."

"I get you're happy with Toby okay! I don't care about the specifics, if you were seeing him behind my back or if it's a case of lost lovers reunited at last. I don't give a fuck about that, CJ!" they both winced.

"Danny…" CJ appeased and Toby grew slightly cold at how natural it seemed for her to placate him with that tone.

"But what about Hannah? You can't just pack up and move her so far away from me!" the anger remained in his voice.

"I can, Danny. I know you don't like that, but that's not why I'm doing it. I want what's best for her, I really do, and I think moving with me, irrespective of where or with whom, is what she needs. She needs her mom, Danny." CJ's eyes began prickling with tears.

"And she doesn't need her dad?" Danny's voice hitched; Toby felt a wave of empathy having suffered through similar circumstances with Andi over the twins.

"You can still see her." CJ began. "I'll bring her to visit you; you can fly out and see her. We can work out specifics once we're settled but I would never cut you out of her life."

CJ could almost sense the hand Danny was running through his hair on the other end of the line as he composed his reply. "I can't deal with losing her too."

* * *

Toby watched the rush of guilt overcome CJ's face as she leaned against the edge of the window sill.

"Danny, you won't." she affirmed.

"Promise?" Danny replied.

"I promise." She muttered.

"Good." He seemed to have perked up. "Is Toby with you now?"

"Yeah..." CJ replied hesitantly.

"Tell him he's a lucky bastard and I don't question his capability to look after you and Hannah."

"Okay." She smiled.

Toby had moved to where CJ was leaning, standing beside her, and lightly kissed her cheek to indicate he knew how lucky he was.

"Is Hannah okay?"

"Yeah, I can put her on?"

"Would you?"

Danny didn't respond but suddenly a loud "Hi Mommy" filled the room and Toby smiled because CJ's face changed completely - being a mom was something he couldn't wait to watch of her.

"Hey baby." She gushed. "Are you having fun with daddy and your grandma?"

"Grandma Connie let me bake with her." Hannah giggled.

"Don't tell me Danny's mom is called Connie Concannon." Toby sniggered into CJ's ear.

CJ mouthed "no" with a smirk before replying to Hannah. "I'm glad, sweetie. Don't eat too much though."

"I won't, miss you Mommy." Hannah replied and CJ grew sad.

"I miss you too baby, be good for your dad yeah? I love you."

"Love you too." The little girl sang and made a kissy noise down the line before the phone was hung up.

* * *

"You're adorable with her." Toby whispered as he wrapped his arms around CJ.

"She's going to love you." CJ responded, pulling him closer.

"Should a 2 year old be cooking?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"She's not even 2 yet, but I doubt Danny's mom is actually letting her do the baking." CJ replied playfully.

"Well we don't have to worry then." Toby simply said and kissed CJ's lips delicately.

"I wasn't worrying." she replied as she pulled back slightly.

"Good. 'Cause just so you know, I'll be worrying about her 24/7." He avowed.

CJ looked at him, almost stunned. "Jesus, you're turning me on with your protective talk."

"Can I suggest something?" Toby enquired, fingers tapping on her waist.

"What?"

"Since you currently have no responsibilities to worry about, why don't we get absolutely drunk, behave like the horny teenagers we really are and just forget about everything?" his tone was quiet and seductive.

"I like the sound of that." CJ muttered as she pressed her lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I've made this an M fic now. It's just easier now that there's more than one scene of explicit content. Hope you're all still enjoying this story!**

* * *

The pair took a trip out to buy themselves scotch, wine and beer because CJ realised that in the whole time she'd been living with just Hannah, she'd barely touched a drop of alcohol and didn't even keep any in her house anymore.

"I'm actually astounded that you of all people don't own alcohol." Toby told her as they walked along hand in hand to the nearby supermarket.

"I'm a mother, Toby. I can't be boozing around all day." She replied, fingers lacing into his.

"I didn't expect you to be, but you're CJ. Your mini fridge was responsible for intoxicating the most powerful political minds in the country on a regular basis and now you live without alcohol?"

"Don't be so melodramatic about it, we're buying alcohol now aren't we?" she chuckled.

"Yes, I'm still in shock though." He told her mockingly.

"Shut up, Tobus." She retorted and they walked into the supermarket, Toby dragging her straight towards the alcohol aisle.

They returned with scotch, wine and beer as planned as well as a variation of food and snacks for their evening.

"I didn't expect you to take your teenagers comment so literally." CJ told him once they were back in her house, unpacking the shopping in the kitchen. She'd fished out an assortment of snacks that would be more in place in the dorm room of a college freshman.

"Hey, I can afford to with this figure." He joked.

"And apparently I'm the fun parent now because Andi won't feed the twins anything too sugary or salty yet I have a stash, you see. But when they're not around, which is 98% of the time, I end up eating it all and having to replace everything. Have you tasted how good these are?" he held up a bag of Pretzel Flipz.

"Oh Toby, honey, you have a problem." She moaned, and grabbed the bag out of his hands with a bemused smirk.

* * *

It wasn't long before they'd finished the six pack of beer they'd bought and CJ was already in a giggly mood as she lay across his chest on the couch. Toby was playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers as she hummed along to whatever was on the TV; neither one really paying attention.

"Tell me something, CJ."

"Yes?" she looked up at him with a helplessly adorable smile.

"How are you this tipsy after 3 beers?"

"I'm not tipsy." She defended, brows furrowing.

"Sure you are." Toby contended.

CJ shook her head at him, "Even if I was, I believe you told me we were going to get and I quote, absolutely drunk."

"I didn't think it would take you an hour though." He sniggered, earning a glare.

"Shut up and fetch the scotch."

"You do realise you'll have to move?"

CJ groaned. "You're impossible."

"All part of the charm." He grinned.

She reluctantly shifted and Toby soon returned with glasses of scotch, placing them on the coffee table.

"We're so different now, you think?" wondered CJ after savouring a first sip of scotch.

"How?"

"I don't think we've ever been this nice to each other. You haven't yelled at me in the whole time we've been together."

"I'm not a complete brute."

"I know, but still. We're not fighting or disagreeing yet."

"Give it time." He smiled.

"Seriously Ziegler, would never have pegged you for the ultimate romantic you're being."

* * *

It didn't take much longer for them to be completely inebriated from the scotch and they sat in each other's arms, well CJ practically sitting on Toby's lap, talking about everything and occasionally making out rather passionately.

"Hmm this is so nice isn't it?" she muttered between sips of her god-knows-which-number scotch.

"Yeah," he nodded in reply, delicately kissing her temple; then tightening the hold on her waist as she leaned down to the coffee table, placing the scotch back.

On her return to meet his face, she smiled drunkenly; taking in the dark allure of his eyes and the way his lips quirked slightly in amusement, registering her staring.

"You're so gorgeous." Toby took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"You really are drunk." She giggled into him and kissed his lips, then his beard, his neck, his throat – arousing groans as he arched into her touch.

Suddenly, CJ pulled away and he looked at her as to say 'why the hell did you stop doing that?'

"I like seeing how you react to me." She muttered softly, answering him.

With that, he began to allow his hands exploration of her body. They rubbed her arms and back as kissing resumed, moving to her ass and thighs. His grazing touch caused her to moan into his mouth, and she parted her legs to allow his fingers to slip under the waistband of her jeans – CJ pulling down the zipper quickly - and into her panties, wet and hot from the unremitting arousal.

They worked in tandem: Toby's thumb working her clit as his fingers pumped into her and CJ thrusting to meet him, groaning loudly as he continued his pace. It wasn't long before she came with a shudder and he watched her with a drunkenly loving gaze.

* * *

After collapsing against him, he felt her softly chuckling into his chest. "You're so hard."

"Mmm." He merely replied, grinding his erection subtly into her.

"C'mon." she whispered and moved so that they could undress each other, all of a sudden naked in her living room.

"Good job you left the blinds closed." Toby half-laughed and dragged her towards the bedroom.

"No way, you're doing me here." She announced, pushing him against the wall next to the living room door.

His head tilted in slight amazement but CJ closed the space between them, lips on his, and their bodies almost crashed into each other with the force of their passion as they began making out with a feverish electricity.

Toby groaned as her slender fingers found his erection, stroking his length as she continued to kiss him and swallow his moans. He came into her hand and she grinned devilishly, seductively cleaning themselves off with her tongue between kisses.

He worked his fingers across her soft flesh, eventually cupping her ass and lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist; allowing easy access for him to push into her, entering with a grunt and her excited lips meeting his once more.

They drove into each other, almost screaming into the empty room around them. CJ was now pushed into the wall, legs gripping onto Toby tighter for leverage as she found him angled in the perfect position. Minutes passed quickly and they came within seconds of one another, panting against each other as he rested inside of her.

She let herself down and off him, a grin forming on her face again as she grabbed his hand. "I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

A couple of hours and several rounds of lovemaking later, they found themselves sprawled out in CJ's bed - still pretty drunk but completely drained.

"I could get far too used to this," she announced, liking the way his body pressed against hers beneath the sheets.

"You're telling me." he sighed.

"C'mere." she turned to kiss him tenderly before resting her forehead against his.

"I'm so hungry." CJ told him sincerely.

Toby snorted, "Pizza?"

"God yes," she replied and scrambled out of bed to dial the local Italian takeout restaurant.

Once the pizza had arrived, they sat in bed together eating it - the epitome of not caring at all about etiquette in their drunken state.

"I really feel like I'm in college or something, you'd think we were stoned out of our minds." CJ laughed.

"We've drank enough to quench the thirst of a small village." he contended, feeding her a slice of the pepperoni pizza.

"And we're going to suffer for it tomorrow."

"Most likely."

"I'm so tired." she told him, relaxing against the headboard.

"Well you aren't falling asleep with this in the bed," he gestured to the remains of the pizza in the box airily, his tone mock-serious.

"I may be out of it but I know my limits." her slurring betraying her words.

"Come on," he moved the box onto the floor, "we're sleeping."

They settled back beneath the sheets, robes discarded at the foot of the bed. Toby snuggled behind her, resting against her shoulder and breathing in the scent of her hair. CJ leaned into him, hands meeting his around her waist before falling asleep almost straight away.

Toby was nearly asleep too when she began shifting uncomfortably in his arms.

"What?" he mumbled into her ear.

She manoeuvred out of his grip and rolled over to face him, draping a leg across his form; CJ's arms drew around him and he hugged her to him in response, their bodies entwined perfectly together.

"Better." she affirmed and rested back into sleep, breathing slowing peacefully.

Toby soon followed her into slumber, a contented smile on his lips as sleep overcame him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Toby woke to find the blinding sun in his eyes and tried to shield himself by nestling into the crook of CJ's neck.

"Good morning." She purred at his nuzzling but they were suddenly alarmed by the ringing of the phone.

Toby reached behind him and picked it up. "Hello," he growled into the receiver.

"Why hello, Toby!" Sam's bright voice sang down the phone.

"Hi, Sam." He groaned back and CJ smirked beside him.

"How are we? You two lovebirds enjoying yourselves?" he cooed.

"Do you want to shut up?" he snapped and CJ giggled.

"I'm just curious as to how my favourite new couple are doing." Sam defended.

"Well we were half asleep until a few seconds ago." Toby grumbled to him.

CJ giggled again, taking the phone from his hand to speak to Sam.

"Samuel, could you have chosen a more inappropriate time? I was about to treat Toby to morning sex." She said matter-of-factly and could practically hear the awkward lack of composure on the other end.

"I'm sorry, I'll call later. Bye." Sam quickly hung up and she leaned over to put the phone back; Toby allowed himself to take an opportunity and placed slight kisses over the naked chest that draped him as she did so.

CJ shivered at the touch as she rested back on top of him, gasping slightly; and then even more so because his warm fingers made their way between her folds while his lips nipped gently at her neck.

"Ohhhh, god." She moaned. Toby rolled her over so her body was pulsing beneath him, entranced by him.

They made love lazily before making breakfast together, slotting perfectly into a domestic routine already.

"I can't believe you have to leave today." CJ whined as she took out plates from a cupboard and began serving the freshly made bacon.

"I know, we ought to have spent more time packing last night instead of drinking too much and having lots of sex." He sniggered.

"You're so unconvincing when you talk like that." She passed him and kissed his cheek as she went.

* * *

Toby was stood making scrambled eggs and he smirked at her before fetching the toast from the toaster; pouring out the contents of the pan of scrambled egg onto it, their plates of food now ready to eat.

A breakfast of toast, egg, bacon and coffee followed; the pair across from each other on stools at CJ's small kitchen bar and flipping casually through morning newspapers.

"Toby, when's your flight?" She wondered as she sipped her coffee diligently.

"Not until later, about 4 or 5 o'clock."

"Okay. So plenty of time to sort everything out?"

"Yeah of course." A small smile appeared on his lips.

Several seconds passed in a relaxing silence before Toby spoke up. "I'm going to call Andi and the twins. Do you want me to tell them about us now or in person?"

"Can I be there when you tell Huck and Molly? You can tell Andi over the phone but I really miss those twins and I want to see their faces when you tell them." CJ was practically beaming with enthusiasm.

He contained the urge to reveal the huge grin that was forming underneath his beard as he looked up and met her gaze. "Sure."

"Thank you," she smiled and watched as he went off into the living room to call his ex-wife.

CJ cleared up their dishes into the dishwasher before making her way to her bedroom in order to begin the packing process. It hadn't completely sunk in that they were going to be living together, and in New York on the other side of the country. She'd never have believed they would end up so happily given the turbulence of their long relationship.

Toby walked in the bedroom almost half an hour later to find CJ sat among a scattering of clothes and various items.

"Busy there?" he teased as he watched her, and then slowly joined her on the floor.

"What did Andi say?" she questioned immediately, not having noticed his initial presence watching her.

"She's mad at me as usual." He muttered dejectedly.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't ask you out sooner. I honestly don't get that woman. I mean I know I'm ridiculous for waiting this long but I don't need my ex-wife giving me lectures on true love."

CJ quirked her lips, reading his exasperated face. "Tobus, she's one of the few people that knows the real Toby Ziegler. Give her some credit."

Toby sighed in her direction, a playful beam in his eyes neglecting his tired tone. "Don't you start too, CJ."

"Grab that bag would ya?" she motioned to a small bag to his right hand side, ignoring his comment.

He passed it into her hands. "What are you bringing then?"

"So much, but I think I can make it all compact enough for the suitcases." She told him, fussing with the drawstring to the bag.

"Well let's get started then."

* * *

The pair organised the piles of clothes CJ wouldn't need in California along with the various possessions she wasn't going to use anytime in the next few days. It wasn't too long before they moved onto Hannah's room to organise her belongings.

"Now that I think about it, Hannah's stuff will be the bulk of it. You'll take most of it though won't you?"

"Mmm." He replied, searching through a stack of books. "I see you took my reading list for her into consideration."

"Don't get smug, they were good books." She retorted.

"Yeah, I know." Toby answered. "Where are your suitcases?"

"Here." CJ opened a large closet in the corner of the room.

"Give me the biggest one and your largest bag. I'll stick my stuff from the wedding in the bag with some other things; just leave my case here with whatever you're getting rid of."

"Okay."

She fetched his case from her bedroom and emptied it, allowing Toby to pack the holdall with his stuff and a pile of Hannah's clothes.

"Hold on." She stopped his hand as his grey Yankees t-shirt was about to be placed into the bag. "Let me keep this, I'm going to have to have something of you to get me through the rest of the week."

He rolled his eyes at her, earning a shove in the arm. "Fine."

"Thank you, Pokey." He grimaced at her.

"After all this time you're still going to call me that?"

"I'm still going to call you that, yes."

"Oh how I love you." He muttered under his breath and continued to pack.

CJ simply beamed at him and they found themselves soon finished with Hannah's things. Then, moving around the house, they proceeded to pack the rest of what Toby would take with him back to New York.

* * *

Having completely packed and enjoying a quick light lunch, the couple packed up CJ's car and rode to the airport for Toby's flight home.

The drive was almost silent minus the low buzz of the radio that hummed in the space around them. They reached the airport and Toby checked his suitcase, stopping for a coffee and a chance for CJ to book her flight for the upcoming weekend.

"I am so glad we're doing this." CJ announced once he was waiting for them to call his flight; she wrapped her arms around his neck in an intimate hug.

"I love you." He murmured against her neck, kissing it delicately before kissing her lips.

They kissed for several seconds before pulling away completely. "I love you too."

"I'll call you when I land." Sighing, he pulled her back to him, arms encircled around her waist.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"For what?" he inquired.

"Listening to Sam and making me incredibly happy."

"Don't get soppy with me, I won't leave." He deadpanned.

"Shut up, I'm emotional."

Suddenly, the speakers announced Toby's 4:18 flight to JFK International Airport and he turned to hug CJ once more.

"Don't have too much fun without me, Tobus." She warned, enjoying his warm embrace.

"You know I'm the epitome of fun." He quipped.

"Call me straight away okay?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yes, yes. I'll be calling you pretty much all the time until Saturday."

"And it's only Tuesday. God help me." She smirked.

"You'll live, honey."

"Get going."

"Bye, love you." He kissed her quickly once more.

"Love you more, bye."

CJ watched as Toby headed off, a slight nod replacing a wave as he turned back over his shoulder.

She felt her stomach lurch with an unfamiliar sadness, realising how accustomed she had become to his company in the past couple of days. It felt strange to have spent every waking moment with him after not seeing him properly in so long, but considering their future and how in love they'd become conscious of being, it felt so right. She smiled to herself as she made her way back out of the airport, praying for a smooth few days ahead of her without him.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, CJ contemplated the best way to announce her resignation to Frank Hollis. The letter was complete but she knew he'd want a further explanation as to why his favourite CEO was leaving without so much as a week's notice

Toby called her late on, not long after a phonecall with Hannah: one where her daughter had become completely fascinated, or seemingly fascinated, by the prospect of moving to New York to live with Toby.

"Hey." He grumbled softly down the phone.

"Hi, good flight?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm wrecked though."

"I'll let you get to sleep."

"No, no." Toby had still never admitted that in over 20 years, she was the only person he would lose sleep over through timezone difficulties.

"Hannah's so excited." She buzzed.

"You told her then?"

"Yeah I couldn't wait."

"She remembers me, right?"

"Of course she does."

"I'm just saying, it has been a while. She might resent the scary old bald guy who keeps kissing her mom."

"I think the beard will frighten her more."

"You're a charming woman, Claudia Jean."

"Shut up, Tobus. Go to sleep and call me in the morning."

"I love you, CJ."

"I love you too. Night."

* * *

The next morning, she headed into work a bundle of nerves and resignation letter clutched in one hand.

"CJ! How was the wedding?" Frank Hollis beamed as she entered her boss' office.

She smiled warmly. "It was lovely." A slight pause followed. "It seems it also brought to my attention things I should've realised long ago. I'm here to offer you my letter of resignation, effective immediately."

CJ handed over the letter, a perplexed expression on Hollis' face. "The realisation was about your job? You know how valuable you are to us here."

"I know, Frank. The discovery was more of a personal one."

Suddenly, his face relaxed into a light grin. "It was?" His tone pressed for her to continue.

"Well I'm moving to New York, you see…" She spoke almost nervously but he held up a hand for her to stop.

"Toby Ziegler?"

"What?!" CJ was shocked at his easy recognition.

"Your call sheet is filled with his number, and you're always talking about your amazing New York contact slash best friend. It's not a complicated scenario to crack, CJ."

His admission surprised her: while they were friends, conversations never passed into the personal area; those about Hannah aside along with the words of consolation and the offer of days off after the divorce.

She remained in stunned silence. "I'm happy for you, go be happy with him. If I ever start up on the East Coast I'll be going to you first."

"Thank you. I really have loved my time working here." CJ smiled graciously and turned to leave.

"I want you breaking the news to everyone though; morale around here's going to decrease for some time with this." Hollis told her with a mock-warning tone.

"Yes, sir." She laughed and headed into the office space to announce the news to her now former colleagues.

* * *

CJ told Toby of the conversation when he rang her later that morning.

"Hollis guessed you were the reason I was leaving."

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Yeah." She affirmed, the smile evident in her voice.

"I'm beginning to realise how stupid we are for not doing this sooner. It seems everybody knew before us how good an idea it was."

"Toby Ziegler admitting a fault? Could it really be?" she observed with sarcasm.

"And here I was, about to tell you how much I miss you, but you can forget it now."

She laughed down the phone line, "You're ridiculous."

"I'm afraid you'll have to live with it." Toby commented with teasing remorse.

"I'll cope."

"Good. Ceej?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about how you want Hannah's room decorated?"

"I was just thinking we could paint the walls light pink, like a baby pink, and then I'll just get some pictures to hang and furniture."

"I've started clearing boxes out of the room for her; I'll do the walls before you arrive."

"Already clearing stuff? You're being enthusiastic, Tobus. Yeah, make sure you get a nice colour though."

"You don't trust my judgement?"

"Yes, you idiot. Sometimes the colour looks different than in the can though."

CJ could picture the rolling of his eyes as he replied. "Okay."

"I can just get pictures and posters to hang up when I'm there, same for the rest of the furniture."

"Remember there's the storage furniture too."

"Yeah."

"I'll collect some pieces so we have a basic room structure for when you arrive, then we can organise it how you like."

"You're being too good about this."

"It's simple stuff."

"Who knew we'd be so domestic and arranging a house this way?"

"We're evolving." He chuckled and then paused. "My lunch is over; I'll have to get back to class. Speak to you later."

"Bye, Toby."

CJ smiled as she hung up, in complete awe of the way things were changing for them.

On the afternoon, she visited her real estate agent with the announcement that she was moving and wanted to sell up.

Toby had texted her with some details on what should be the easiest way to go, and an agreement was reached that she would put the house up for let if they couldn't find an initial buyer.

She stopped for some food before finding boxes and beginning to pack up her belongings, having opted to buy a storage unit in California to avoid the hassle of transporting it across the country.

* * *

The night rolled around, leaving her rather lonely given all she wanted was to be with Toby. In this instance, with the thoughts playing heavily on her mind, she decided she would ring him again.

"Hello." he answered monotonously and clearly tired.

"You sound so enthused for my call." She quipped.

"Oh, hi CJ." He said warmly.

"Hi to you too."

"Did you get sorted with the real estate?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. How are you?"

"I'm tired and I miss you." She said almost sorrowing.

"Claudia Jean," he drawled out her name mellifluously, "I miss you too."

She sighed, "How was your day?"

"Interesting: I have a sophomore student who all of a sudden has become the most vocal advocate of the points I argue to the class and subsequently went on to quote my old Bartlet speeches in a debate this morning." He chuckled nervously, the way he was prone to do when unsure about the premise of a compliment.

"You're kidding?" she laughed.

"I swear to god. Do you think he expected me not to recognise that he was using material I wrote?"

"He might have a crush on you."

"I highly doubt that." Toby grumbled.

"The brooding and sexy Poly-Sci professor is always a turn-on." She told him evocatively.

"I see." He commented, voice thick and sending a pang of fervour through CJ.

"You do know that sounded like an awful pathway for phone sex." He added heartily.

She knew she was blushing and glad he was grateful not to see it as she replied coolly. "Yeah."

"That was your intention wasn't it?" he asked warily, realising, and she cursed at his ability to sense her tone so well.

"Maybe. But you just mocked me for it, so now you're going to have to live without."

"C'mon..." He groaned, knowing he was already slightly amorous at the sound of her voice.

"No, no. Get off on your own time." She pouted back.

"I'm sure it won't be as hot as having you gasp in my ear, moaning gutturally." He said nonchalantly, knowing what he would be doing to her.

"I'm sure you're right." CJ responded, trying to fight the warm feeling that was growing.

"Never mind, I'm positive we can both go without for tonight." He told her pensively.

She was getting positively hotter so she slipped a hand into her panties and began stroking herself intently.

"Yeah we can." Toby could instantly tell that her breathing had changed which sent him into a new state of arousal.

"So you can honestly tell me you haven't already started touching yourself?" he muttered quietly.

"Yep." She replied quickly but the low grunt following betrayed her words and he immediately began touching himself because the sound and image of CJ masturbating was going to soon become too much.

His ragged breaths filled the room, the phone on speaker as she lay sprawled across the bed. In turn she began to moan and whimper, the pressure increasing on her clit and the passion consistently overwhelming her.

Toby broke their speaking silence as he uttered out roughly, "Imagine your fingers are mine."

She took this and began spiralling further towards her zenith, imagining his touch across her body merely intensifying her arousal. He felt himself too closer to his peak as the loud moans of CJ poured through the phone and he wished she was there with him; he wished he could caress her body and capture her mouth in kisses, being immersed in her hot arousal for himself.

It wasn't long before she climaxed, a throaty scream and gasps escaping her lips as she came down. Toby followed, grunting out her name in a tone that almost sent her over the edge again.

* * *

"Jesus, you're amazing." He murmured as he regained his breath.

"I wish you were here with me." She replied longingly.

"Me too. Hearing you masturbate over the phone sends me back."

CJ snorted in embarrassment as she remembered a drunken phonecall from years prior during which she had succumbed to self-pleasure and exploration at the sound of his voice – only to be mortified the next day at the realisation it wasn't all in her imagination.

"Bite me, you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"There's no denying that." He admitted with a smirk.

"Truth be told, there have been a lot of times when I've had to take matters into my own hands because of your calls." She confessed shyly.

Toby felt rather brave with her confession. "Recently?"

"I know what you want to know, Ziegler." She recognised the implications in his tone instantly.

"Go on then, tell me."

"Even when I was with Danny." She sighed airily.

He loved the knowledge that on some level she had always wanted him, as he had with her. Especially during her marriage and its breakdown, given how torturous it had been for him at the time.

"I wish I could've sorted it out properly for you." He tried to flirt, but the slight regret in his voice was evident.

"Tobus, you have me now and I'm fucking relieved, my mind was hurting with all the fantasising." She teased, earning a snigger from the other end of the line,

"We're preposterous sometimes." He thought out loud.

"Wouldn't have you any other way."

"You're sickening." He laughed as he grimaced at her cliché.

"You love me though."

"Somehow." He quipped.

* * *

"The bed's really empty without you." CJ remarked as she nestled herself beneath the sheets, feeling weirdly cold without his arms around her.

"You're telling me. Losing sleep would be a lot more satisfying if I had the pleasure of your company."

"If you're tired, I can go." she told him, having forgotten the time difference.

"I like listening to the sound of your voice though." Toby murmured, which brought back around her previous sadness.

"Don't. You're making me miss you even more." She said wistfully.

"Who knew I could make CJ Cregg so sentimental?" he softly teased.

"I'm going to sleep, Tobus. I know how crabby you can get on little sleep and I don't want your students suffering your wrath tomorrow."

"Coming from you?"

"Excuse me, I think you'll find you're the angrier one."

"Have you seen you before your morning coffee?"

"Shut up."

"Night, then."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Yeah I love you too."

Sleep soon overcame her, only 2 more nights of being away from Toby.


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday ran smoothly by for CJ: she had to break the news to Hannah's nanny that she would no longer need her caring, hard work anymore but was luckily met with gratitude for having hired her in the first place. She also managed to finish packing and had organised Hannah's things for when she would meet Danny to pick her up the next day.

Toby had taken to texting her because his long hours at Columbia left little time for phonecalls during the day.

It was amusing because he still hadn't embraced technology the way she had.

"_Why are you so insistent on texting me random things? X"_

"_What? X"_

"_How come you keep sending me assortments of letters? X"_

"_I do? X"_

"_Yes. X"_

"_Okay I checked. You're right x"_

"_I know rkhshhabdi! X"_

"_You're so funny… x"_

"_I've been told ;-) x"_

"_What is that? X"_

"_A wink face, Tobus x"_

"_Right x"_

"_You can do other faces, see :-) :-( __ :-D x"_

"_So we're replacing words with symbols now? X"_

"_No x"_

"_Because I don't think it would have the same effect in political speeches x"_

"_I know__ x"_

"_Got class. Talk later x"_

Later that day he started texting her again:

"_Forgot to ask, did you fire the nanny? X"_

"_I didn't "fire" her. I just told her I no longer needed her service x"_

"_That's what you told me when you fired me… x"_

"_Don't remind me :-(__ x"_

"_Sorry :-(__ x"_

"_See, you can use them! X"_

"_Special circumstance x"_

"_I suppose x"_

"_You know I'll never forgive myself for hurting you that way. X"_

It was a lot longer than usual before CJ replied: _"I know x"_

"_I've put you in a crappy mood haven't I? X"_

"_No x"_

"_I may be technologically inept but I can still sense your every emotion x"_

"_Should never have introduced you to texting x"_

"_I know, it's awful x"_

"_It's not x"_

"_You're mad at me, so yeah it is. X"_

"_Toby I've been mad at you more times than not in the past 20 years so in essence, everything should be awful to you x"_

"_You're not ;-) x"_

"_You're text-flirting to win me back over now? X"_

"_No… is it working? X"_

"_You're unbelievable x"_

A few minutes passed….

"_Yeah… x"_

"_Good __ , need to go. X"_

"_Call me when you can. X"_

"_Sure x"_

Toby spent the day mulling over their conversation and was driving himself crazy with worry. He felt stupid for bringing up the stupid leak and the firing when he knew how much it had cost him before. It couldn't have been enough for her to walk away now, but he was still beating himself over it even if she still couldn't resist his eventual texting charm.

"You're an idiot." Toby picked up the phone that night to CJ's irritated voice mirroring his own thoughts.

"I know." He responded dejectedly. "Hi."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know." He simply responded again.

"I'm finding it harder to stay mad at you these days."

"I know."

"Would you stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Being so repetitive."

"Okay. Thought you wanted me to call?"

"I couldn't wait." She muttered.

Toby smirked to himself. "Eager isn't a becoming shade on you."

"You were begging for it last night." She said teasingly.

"You were the one horny at the sound of my voice."

CJ laughed softly. "You love it."

"I do."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I should leave our past where it belongs," he sighed.

"In the past?"

"Exactly."

"Good day?"

"Minus worrying about you the whole time? Yeah."

"You don't have to worry about me, Tobus."

"I don't care."

"Miss you."

"Miss you too, I can't even show you how sorry I am." His tone became slightly seductive.

"We're not having phone sex again." She warned.

"Why not?" he moaned and she suppressed a laugh. "Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not, Pokey. And because I'm saving myself for Saturday." CJ said with feigned innocence.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course, I've just had a lovely bath." Her words were drawn out playfully and Toby groaned again.

"You're not helping matters here."

"I know, why do you think I do it?" she grinned.

"To torture me?" he wondered.

"Why else?" she laughed and they continued to talk freely about how much Saturday ought to come round and save them from all the continuous phone calls.

* * *

CJ awoke the next morning buzzing with excitement; Hannah being due back was something she was looking forward to even more than seeing Toby.

She wasn't long dressed before the phone rang.

"Helloo." she answered happily.

"CJ, hi." Danny's voice replied.

She sobered slightly, "Oh, hey Danny."

"We've just landed back in California. I need to get some of Hannah's stuff from my place, see you in a couple of hours?"

"We could go out to lunch?"

"The little diner where they have the crayons for the table?"

"Yeah she loves there."

"Okay, meet you there at 12?"

"Sure, bye."

"See ya."

She went out walking for a while before driving to the diner to meet Danny and Hannah, full of exhilaration for seeing her daughter again.

"Mommy!" Hannah rushed into her mother's arms as she stepped out of the car next to them.

"Hey, sweetie." CJ picked her up, giving her a large kiss and a wide grin, "I missed you."

"Missed you too." She replied with a giggle.

"Have you been good for your dad?" CJ wondered, looking over Hannah's shoulder to Danny with a smile.

Danny grinned back with a nod, Hannah nodding enthusiastically, "Yep."

"Good." She hugged her tightly before placing her down, "Come on I'm starving."

Hannah held onto her mom's hand as they entered the diner, Danny following behind, and were seated at a table.

"So when do you go to New York?" Danny asked curiously.

"Tomorrow." CJ beamed and nodded in Hannah's direction opposite her. "She seems excited."

"So do you." He added and she laughed.

"Yeah."

"Mommy, look at this!" Hannah exclaimed, holding up a small picture she'd drawn already: four figures barely resembling the trio and Toby under a sun larger than their bodies.

"Oh, it's great honey." CJ smiled back and gestured for her to show Danny.

"Well done, baby." Danny gushed. "Is that all of us?"

"And Toby." Hannah told him. "Where is he mommy?"

"In New York, sweetie. You'll see him tomorrow."

"Okay." Hannah sang and went back to drawing another picture.

* * *

Once they were finished lunch, Danny and CJ exchanged Hannah's belongings before Danny's emotional goodbye to Hannah.

"Come here, baby." He picked her up and sat her on the hood of his car, holding her hands, which made her laugh.

"Now, you're going to New York with Mommy so I'm not really going to see you as much as you're used to. You know that yeah?" Hannah nodded in response.

"And I'm going to miss you lots and lots."

"I'll miss you Daddy." She pouted and he kissed her on the nose, eliciting a giggle.

"I want you to call me everyday just like before?" Hannah nodded again. "I also want you to be really good for your mom and Toby."

"I will." She smiled.

"Of course you will 'cause you're my perfect little girl." He picked up her up and hugged her close to him. "I love you lots sweetie."

"Love you too, Daddy." Hannah muttered into his shoulder as he walked her to CJ's open car door .

Danny planted a large kiss on her lips before swinging her round and placing her down in her car seat.

"Bye, bye." Hannah waved up at him.

"Bye baby." Danny said wistfully, kissing her again. "Ceej?"

CJ wandered next to him from the driver's side. "Yeah?"

"I am not losing her, got it?"

"How many times have I told you this? You won't." she replied tiredly.

"God I'll miss her."

"She's going to miss you too."

"Toby knows he's got a new precious handful to look out for?"

She smiled playfully. "Two, actually."

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile, "Good luck, Claudia Jean."

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek and he walked her round to her car door.

"Call me when you can." He spoke up before she shut the door.

"I will, goodbye Danny."

"Bye, CJ."

They drove off, waving, leaving Danny at his own car feeling emotional for the life he no longer had and CJ incredibly optimistic for the one she was gaining.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday finally arrived: CJ awoke early and while making breakfast for her and Hannah, she reflected on a phonecall she had received from Andi the night before.

"Hello, CJ?" the voice of Andi had spoken down the phone that had unexpectedly rung.

"Andi? Hi…" CJ had replied hesitantly.

"How are you?" she asked happily.

"I'm good thanks, how are you? It's been forever."

"Oh I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you." Andi told her.

CJ knew what was coming. "Yeah?"

"Are you excited about the move?"

"God, yeah." She grinned.

"When do you fly over?"

"This afternoon, actually."

"Oh, really?" Andi's tone was surprised, "Toby never said it was so soon."

"Yeah I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Fair enough. Is Hannah looking forward to it?"

"She is, yeah. I'm glad, I just hope she adjusts okay."

"I imagine it'll be tough on Danny."

"He's worried he'll lose her, but he won't."

"Toby was the same when he first moved to New York. He still sees the twins though of course. Did he tell you they're going over on Sunday?"

"He didn't. I've missed those kids like mad."

"They miss you too." Andi exclaimed. "I should go, but I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you two are finally working everything out. I expected this a lot earlier, truth be told."

"Yeah well we're together now. Thank you though, Andi. It means a lot." She replied sincerely.

"Hopefully I'll see you Sunday when I drop off Huck and Molly?"

"You should do, yeah."

"Well see you then, CJ. Bye."

"Bye, Andi."

It was slightly strange in how she'd never have expected this sort of dynamic with Andi. They had always got on well, especially since the twins were born, but never had she expected to be given her 'blessing' as such when it came to Toby.

Was Hannah was awake and dressed, they headed out to LAX for their flight to New York.

* * *

The flight ran smoothly and fortunately on time. Toby was meeting them at the airport and CJ was incredibly on edge with excitement, giving her to think maybe Hannah for once was being more mature and composed than she was.

Her eyes scoured for Toby once they had found their luggage, and she spotted him stood with eyes engrossed in another part of the oncoming crowd.

"Hey, Tobus." She grinned as she approached him, a sleepy Hannah in one hand and her luggage in the other.

He was slightly startled when they appeared before him, but relaxed instantly.

"Hey, you." He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, a hand resting on her cheek affectionately.

CJ met his lips, tender and passionate, before drawing away.

"Oh my god I've missed you so much." She told him enthusiastically.

"Me too." He smiled, "C'mere, give me those." Toby took the luggage from her before nodding towards the weary Hannah, "Is she okay?"

"She's beat." She exclaimed before kissing her daughter's temple, "Hannah baby? You awake?"

"Mhm." Hannah merely replied.

"We've landed, Toby's here." CJ soothed.

She suddenly became alert and turned her face from CJ's shoulder. "Hi, Toby."

"Hey, Hannah." He grumbled with a smile. "So you remember me?"

"Yep." Hannah beamed and reached out her arms to hug Toby, and CJ smiled as she passed her over to him.

He kissed her hair as she settled in his arms, "How are you, sweetie?" he asked softly.

"Tired." She moaned. "I want to sleep."

"Ohh, you can sleep in the car on the way home okay?"

"Okay." She sang quietly.

"Come on, let's go." He grabbed one of the suitcases and motioned for CJ to follow him over to the parking lot so they could ride back home.

* * *

Hannah was asleep by the time they reached the apartment and CJ carried her up the steps into the house.

"Which room is hers?" CJ called over her shoulder to Toby, who had gone back for the luggage once he had unlocked the front door.

"She's in here." He led them into a small-looking albeit generous room.

It was painted baby-pink as CJ had aspired and despite not being adorned with the decorations she had planned to add, there was an assortment of homely touches including patterned cushions and a small plush bear on the bed.

"Oh it's lovely." She whispered to Toby, as not to wake up Hannah, as she placed her in the cot.

He smiled before replying. "I hoped so. The cot moves to a bed, I wasn't sure if she's transitioned."

"She hasn't yet, I'm working on it." CJ told him, tucking in Hannah and kissing her softly.

They left her sleeping form and walked out of the room; almost immediately after, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him feverishly.

"I've wanted to do that all day." She muttered.

Toby smiled against her lips. "Me too. I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I, Ziegler."

"I thought you might want to see the bedroom." He uttered seductively, earning a smirk.

"Yes please." She kissed him and allowed him to lead her by the hand into his room.

They began to make out passionately as the days spent apart had left them yearning the touch of one another, craving the intimacy and the way they were able to spark reactions within in each other from the simplest kiss and touch.

CJ was spread beneath him; his body nestled between her legs as he continued to kiss her ardently. She moaned as he undressed her gently, and then himself, before slipping into her with ease.

His head spiralled as they made love, muzzling her screams with his mouth in caution of Hannah sleeping down the corridor. The feel of her hot, glistening skin against his again elicited his excitement and he moved his hands to caress her body and bring them closer to climax.

* * *

Once they were sprawled beneath the sheets afterwards, CJ rested her head on his shoulder.

"Toby?" her voice was quiet.

"Yes?" He simply answered.

"What do you have for dinner?"

"Your post-coital thoughts go straight to food?"

"I'm starving, and Hannah will be waking up soon - no doubt hungry too."

"I've cooked a chicken. You go shower and I'll get Hannah up."

She kissed his lips before moving out of his embrace. "Okay."

CJ trailed into the bathroom and too lazy to find her own toiletries in her case, showered with Toby's shower gel, enjoying how much it smelled like he did.

Toby on the other hand got dressed and wandered into Hannah's room. She was still asleep so he sat in the chair opposite her cot, watching as she napped. Not too long later, she woke up disorientated and sat up.

"Sleep well, honey?" he asked her, bringing her out of the cot and onto his lap back in the chair.

Hannah nodded. "Where's Mommy, Toby?"

"Showering. You hungry?"

She nodded again.

"You like chicken?"

"Yep." She confirmed.

"Good, we'll eat when your Mom's sorted."

"She's sorted and starving, Ziegler." CJ spoke up from the doorway, observing the seated pair.

Toby stood up, letting Hannah off his lap, and took them into the kitchen.

Dinner was spent with Toby inquiring Hannah about her interests, really wanting to get to know her well for developing a good relationship with her. He couldn't believe how much she reminded him of CJ: the same eyes, the adorable smile and a consistent character, especially for a child.

"Andi says the twins are coming tomorrow." CJ mentioned to Toby before turning to Hannah, "Huck and Molly are Toby's twins, they're dying to meet you."

"Yeah?" she asked happily and Toby glanced over at CJ.

"You talked to Andi?"

"She called me last night, did I not tell you?" He shook his head no. "Yeah, she was asking about the move."

"I see." He said with surprise before resuming eating.

* * *

"I'm going to start unpacking." CJ announced after their meal. "Hannah, why don't you take Toby to the living room and you can show him some of your favourite shows?"

Hannah giggled as she grabbed Toby's hand to escort him into the living room, singing to herself. CJ smirked at Toby's bemused look as he followed before going off into the bedroom to unpack her things.

It didn't take long for her to move her belongings into Toby's closet, noticing he'd cleared out space.

She decided to check up on Toby and Hannah before unpacking Hannah's things; she stood in the doorway and admired the way Toby was leaning with an arm against the back of the couch, Hannah sitting beside him animatedly explaining the virtues of Dora the Explorer to him.

"Having fun?" CJ wondered, and Toby turned his head at the sound of her voice.

"Oh yeah." He told her and content with his answer, she wandered off into Hannah's bedroom.

Half an hour later, she was just finishing up when Toby carried in a sleepy Hannah.

"Somebody would like to go to bed." He announced, rocking her softly.

"Tired baby?" CJ cooed as Toby handed her daughter over to her.

"I was going to read to her." he explained, rummaging through the newly-filled bookshelf.

"Okay." She smiled back and sat down on the chair with Hannah in her arms.

He nudged CJ so that he could sit on the chair too but ended up with her perched on his leg, Hannah resting on her own.

"I am Sam, I am Sam, Sam I am. That Sam-I-am. That Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am." Toby began, having opened a copy of Green Eggs and Ham.

"Sam actually bought her that version." CJ whispered with a smile before he continued to read.

"Do you like green eggs and ham? I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

I do not like green eggs and ham. Would you like them here or there?"

"She's asleep." CJ interrupted and he nodded in her silent request to move Hannah into the cot.

"Wait." He patted her arm and took Hannah into his own. "Goodnight, Hannah. Sweet dreams." He placed a kiss on her head before handing her back to a smiling CJ."

"Night, night baby." CJ muttered quietly and kissed her daughter before standing and placing her in the cot.

The couple watched as Hannah succumbed to her slumber, peaceful and cosy.

"I'm so excited to be doing this with you all the time."

Toby wrapped an arm around CJ in response, kissing her temple. "As am I."


	12. Chapter 12

On Sunday morning, CJ woke up and panicked when she didn't recognise her surroundings straight off, but Toby's lips on her neck shook her out of the sleepiness and she relaxed.

"Good morning." He muttered.

"Good morning," she replied lazily, "What time is it?"

"7:30." He told her.

"I better see if Hannah's up, she's an early riser."

"No need." He nudged her to roll over to face the door, where Hannah stood in her pyjamas.

"Morning!" she said happily and CJ laughed into Toby's shoulder.

"Morning baby, did you sleep well?" CJ asked her, sitting up.

"I'm hungry." She simply replied and this time Toby laughed.

"Do you want some oatmeal?" he wondered, remembering what CJ had said about her eating habits.

Hannah nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on, Ceej. Oatmeal time," He got up, pulling on his robe over his pyjamas and guided Hannah to the kitchen with CJ close behind.

They sat around the breakfast table, CJ and Toby sipping coffee while Hannah ate her oatmeal with chopped bananas.

"The twins are coming at 10." Toby told the pair while he read the newspaper.

"You excited to meet Huck and Molly?" CJ questioned her daughter.

"Yep!" Hannah grinned and CJ relaxed into a smile.

"Good."

"I didn't tell them, CJ. Don't worry." Toby stated and she chuckled knowingly. "I also thought since we have a good couple of hours yet, we could all go for a walk, show you the neighbourhood."

"Yeah, good idea." CJ beamed and stood up. "Hannah, you need your bath so we'll do that first, come on."

Hannah scrambled across the kitchen behind her mother while Toby went to get dressed.

"Mommy, are Huck and Molly nice?" Hannah asked while she was being dressed.

"Yes, you'll love them." CJ told her daughter.

"Will they like me?" she wondered innocently.

"Oh honey," CJ began chuckling, "of course they're going to like you."

* * *

_45 minutes later:_

"You ready?" Toby called as he walked into the bedroom where CJ was dressing. "Hannah's dying to go."

"Just about, I couldn't find my boots." She explained, sitting on the bed to pull them on.

"How did you lose those?" he wondered, watching her, "They're at least a mile long."

"Shut it, you." CJ warned with a smirk. "Is she ready?"

"All wrapped up waiting." He told her.

"Okay," she began as she stood up from the bed, "I'm ready."

Toby admired her attire: tight black jeans and riding boots with a warm red coat wrapping her up.

CJ noticed his staring and smiled. "What?"

"You look hot."

"It's cold, Toby. I need to be wrapped up." she said plainly.

He smirked, rubbing his beard. "Don't be coy."

A smile appeared on her lips. "Come on, no time for flirting. We have an impatient toddler waiting for us."

"Sure. I'm going to have to learn to control myself around you." He retorted as they walked out of the bedroom.

"You've basically been doing it for years, you'll live." She teased back.

* * *

After their walk and a chance for Hannah to acquaint herself with the local play park, the trio were back and ready to welcome the twins.

"I'm in a hurry, sorry I can't stay." Andi breathed out as Toby opened the door to her and the twins.

"Okay," he hugged Molly and Huck simultaneously, "Hey, get in guys."

They waved off Andi as she rushed down the steps and he led them into the empty living room.

"Sit down, you two," Toby said almost sternly and they obeyed, facing him as he stood.

"What's up, Dad?" Huck asked, wondering why his father was acting weirdly.

"I've got something to tell you, which I hope you're going to be happy about," he began, moving his fingers in their usual nervous twitch and momentarily glancing towards the doorway.

CJ was hovering in his eye-line, but not so that the twins would notice her.

"I'm not going to be living here alone anymore," he announced.

"What?" Molly asked curiously.

"You see," he smiled, "CJ is moving, well has moved, here to New York with Hannah, her daughter. We're together now."

"Are you serious?" she asked him calmly.

"Yeah he is, Mol." CJ spoke up from the door and the pair instantly ran towards her and wrapped their arms around her in a hug.

"Oh my god you're here," Huck beamed, "I've missed you CJ."

"Aw kid I've missed you too, you as well sweetie," she planted kisses on their heads.

"You two want to meet Hannah?" Toby wondered.

"Yeah!" they nodded enthusiastically.

"Hannah baby?" CJ called and Hannah came wandering into the room towards her mother, "Say hi to Huck and Molly, Toby's twins."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi Hannah!" Molly grinned, "You do know your mom's the coolest, right?"

"Yeah," Hannah giggled and CJ blushed slightly.

Huck walked over to her and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Hannah."

CJ looked over to Toby with a smile because it seemed their children were going to get along incredibly well.

* * *

It was eventually decided that they would all spend the day watching movies because apparently the kids found no better way to bond than over animated Disney characters.

CJ lay on the couch, sideways to face the screen, with her legs across his lap.

"CJ?" Toby murmured, watching how engrossed she was in the screen; much like the twins and Hannah who were lying on the rug, mesmerised by the movie.

"What?" she asked, not turning away.

He stroked her leg affectionately, willing her to face him.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to watch the movie," she whispered, sitting up and turning to him, sitting Indian Style.

"You're such a child," he leaned in to cup her face and kiss her gently.

"Tobus, The Lion King is brilliant." She said in a low voice.

"You wouldn't rather be interrupted?" he sighed, his fingers tracing her thighs.

CJ gestured to the floor, "Have you forgotten about our children?"

"No," he told her, "But they are pretty fascinated by this thing."

"I can't believe I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself," she said through gritted teeth, leaning against the back of the couch so Toby could wrap his arm around her.

"Because you want it so bad?"

"You're unbelievable." She muttered, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Mom?" Hannah turned up to face the pair and CJ was thankful Toby no longer had his hands in her jeans.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is it time for lunch yet?" she quizzed.

Molly turned at these words, "Yeah, Dad I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Huck piped up.

"Okay, okay. How about mac and cheese?" Toby suggested and the trio nodded enthusiastically before returning to the TV.

"You make mac and cheese for them?" CJ queried.

"You don't make it for Hannah?"

"I do but I figured you were against all the processed stuff, you know minus your ridiculous snacking obsession."

"I get this organic one, it tastes the same." Toby shrugged, earning a smile as they wandered off into the kitchen.

* * *

They ate once The Lion King was over, CJ and Toby even eating mac and cheese. A viewing of Toy Story later, they took the kids down to the play park – mostly because Toby wasn't sure if he could endure something else animated.

Hannah had napped her way through Toy Story, which was played out with an adorable display of affection by Molly who moved onto the armchair with her in her lap, Huck sitting beneath them on the floor. With this being the case, CJ also felt that fresh air would do her some good.

Andi called to say she could come by early, so at around 5pm she arrived back at the house.

"CJ!" she had exclaimed as CJ opened the door, dragging her into a hug similar to the scene of her children that morning.

"Hey, Andi," CJ smiled back.

"You're here, wow." Andi chuckled.

"Yeah, a bit surreal if I'm honest," she sighed, running a hand through her hair, "but Toby's been so great about everything."

"He really wants this to work," Andi told her.

"So do I. God, Andi, I can't remember feeling like this before, you know?"

She smirked at CJ, "Seriously, you two really ought to have done this sooner."

"Hi Mom!" Huck sang as he noticed his mother in the doorway.

"Had a good day honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, CJ's living here now isn't that awesome?"

"It is, sweetie. Did you have fun with Hannah?"

"I did!" Huck smiled and ran upstairs to find his rucksack.

"Hey Mom, this is Hannah!" Molly announced as Andi walked into the living room where the two girls were sat on the couch, Toby having being forced into the armchair.

"Hi Hannah, nice to meet you sweetheart," Andi smiled, earning a wave, "I'm Andi, the twins' mom."

"Hello Andi," Hannah said softly.

"Molly, we're going now are you ready?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah," she said sadly but hugged Hannah tightly, "Bye lovely Hannah!"

"Bye, bye Molly!" Hannah echoed.

Huck came in to hug Hannah too, and Andi soon left with the twins.

* * *

Hannah sat on the phone to Danny for a while before Toby and CJ put her to bed; she recalled the fun she'd had with the twins, seemingly her new best friends, and how cool she thought it was living with Toby.

"Hey Danny," CJ said after Hannah was asked to hand the phone over to her.

"How is it?" he asked, clearly not enthusiastic.

"I love it here," she sighed back happily.

"I'm glad you're happy, and Hannah seems to be too."

"She is." CJ confirmed.

Once off the phone, Toby found her sitting on the stairs looking pensive.

"Hi," he said, sitting down beside her.

"Hi," CJ replied.

"Danny's okay with Hannah being here now that she's talked to him?"

"Seems to be," she commented.

"Deserves a drink, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

He brought a bottle of wine up to bed because they figured 'why not?' and sat wrapped up while drinking.

"You have work tomorrow, don't get hungover." CJ warned mockingly.

"Just because you don't doesn't mean you can get shitfaced," he said, a light smile.

"Oh my god, I need a job," she realised, panicking, "Toby why haven't I thought about getting a job yet? I've never not had a job in my life."

"I'm going to let the double negative slide because you've been drinking," he said playfully, "but don't worry. You have contacts, right? Are you looking for something in particular?"

"I don't know. Should I approach Emily's List again after all these years? Do I go into the public or private sector? What about teaching? I could take a leaf out of your book."

Toby gazed at the way she rambled slightly, "You don't have to decide right away, okay? You're here, with me and with Hannah, and you've been here a day. Just settle in first and then we'll find you something."

"God, Toby this is too weird," CJ stated, "I'm telling you, we aren't built for domestic bliss."

"No, probably not," he agreed, "but I want to try anyway."

She pressed her lips to his softly, a sweet taste of wine lingering there.


End file.
